Lingering
by KaityDid66
Summary: Amber and Shelley share a moment.  Semi-Fluffy.  One Shot. R&R please.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while since I posted anything. I'll hopefully I'll have another chapter of "Snowed In" up soon. But this kind of came to me last night. Just Amber and Shelley sharing a moment together. I dedicate this one to Kelsey and Tracy. Lots of love to both of you! I own nothing in this story. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

The last ray of summer sunshine danced across the grass. Lingering, not wanting to go. Amber felt the same way. She had her head on Shelley's shoulder, content and peaceful. It felt perfect. Amber and Shelley had met for what was probably the last time for a long while. She and her mother were moving out to California, with the aunt. They had to, after Velma had gotten fired. Amber and Shelley met in the alleyway behind Amber's house. If her mother had known they were meeting, she would've thrown a fit. They had met, and walked down to the edge of town, to a small park that overlooked the harbor. No one ever came down here. It was like their own private spot. It was their private spot. They had come here countless times. But this was their last time together.

Amber sighed. It was a sad sort of sigh. Shelley looked down at her.

"I don't want you to go either."

"What if we never see or talk to each other again? What if-"

"Amber, you know how to write don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"And talk on the phone."

"Yeah b-"

"Then don't worry."

"But what if they overhear or what if they open my mail?"

Shelley thought for a moment.

"We'll use an alias."

"An alias?"

Shelley sighed a frustrated sigh

"Yes Amber, an alias. A fake name."

"Oh. Like, what'd you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something unusual or unexpected. Alias's usually are."

Amber scrunched up her nose in thought. Shelley looked at her and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just cute, that's all."

Amber rolled her eyes. "So, an alias huh?"

"Yes."

Amber thought, and then spoke cautiously.

"What if…you be…Tracy?"

Shelley's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Tracy? Me? Are you kidding? That fat cow! AMBER!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Shelley thought for a minute

"No, wait. I like it. It's unexpected."

"And what about me?"

Shelley tilted her head and thought silently for a moment.

"Alice?"

"No. That's boring."

"Um. Ok. How about…Crystal?"

Amber let it sit with her for a moment.

"Alright. I like it."

They sat in silence for awhile. Each lost in their own thoughts. Watching the sun slowly set.

Shelley looked down at Amber, who was looking forward to the setting sun and the harbor. The moment was so perfect, and wanted to make it last. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, setting a mental image of the moment. She saw the pinks and purples and oranges and reds of the setting sun. The navy blue harbor. The slowly changing colors of the leaves, mostly a yellow green color. And the most colorful image of all, Amber, with her head on her shoulder. She took in another deep breath, breathing in Amber's soft scent. It smelled sort of like cupcakes, soft and sweet and sugary. She wanted the moment to last forever. As much as Amber was going to miss her, she was going to miss Amber. She hated the thought of her leaving. She hated the thought of not seeing her everyday. Stealing a glace in class. Meeting in their spot. She felt a sudden sadness that she had never felt before, and slowly felt a tear trickle down her face, and land on Amber's head.

Amber looked up and noticed the tear.

"Shelley? What's wrong?"

"I'm just really going to miss you, that's all."

Amber nodded and spoke softly.

"I know Shelley. I know." She wiped away Shelley's tear "I'm going to miss you just as much."

"I know we'll write and call, but it's just not the same."

"No. It won't. But, we'll always have this…"

Shelley nodded and leaned in, softly, but passionately kissing Amber.

After a few moments Amber looked at Shelley, her eyes full of tears. The sun almost set.

"Shelley, I…"

"I know Amber."

The sun finally set, the last rays of light, lingering on Shelley and Amber, softly illuminating them for just a moment, before disappearing.

"Amber?"

"Hmm?" She had laid her head on Shelley's should again

"I…"

"Shh." Amber put a finger to Shelley's lips

The last rays of summer disappeared and turned slowly to fall, the moon slowly rose behind them.

Shelley looked to Amber and Amber looked to Shelley, both knowing they had to go. They got up and walked slowly back, neither saying a word, just taking in their moment. Making it linger as long as possible.

They got to the alleyway, and they both looked into each others eyes, both saying what the other one was thinking. Each one knowing, but not wanting to say it.

Amber started to walk around to the front door, looking behind her, watching Shelley, lingering, just as the last bit of the rays of sun had.

Shelley watched her walk in, her eyes lingering on Amber. She felt sad, but she smiled, thinking of their moment, she'd always remember it. The sun, lingering for the last few minutes, trying to hold on. Shelley smiled and tried to hold on to it. She always would. She'd always linger in that moment.

Amber slowly trudged up the stairs to her room to pack the last of her things. She felt sad. She was lingering. She always lingered. She thought of her moment with Shelley, and smiled, thinking of the sun and the way it held on to the last moment. Just like she did. She smiled at that thought, and held on to it.


End file.
